Superiority of the High and Mighty Kind-ness
Episode Episode 1 - Season 1 (Air-Date October 25, 2014) Summary Act One Landon Lofton "I am so happy to see this moving day finally happen, and that is the last box." The year is in the present day, 2014. Roomates Dillon Magnum and Landon Lofton are moving out of an apartment and into a new apartment in St. Louis, likely to be further away from Saint Louis University (SLU), the college they have already been attending since talking about moving ever since they've been Freshman psychology students. Dillon alludes to this comment of Freedom, away from this on campus area house, but not a dorm, and about the two talking about moving. Dillon Magnum Dillon states Landon is up for graduation and a final internship for himself as they finish college. One last internship elective they must take together is Applied Developmental Psychology: Variability in teacher-student interactions for SLU college credit at East Valley Academy High School. The high school is where they also graduated from four years earlier. Dillon jokingly says he's looking forward to the internship the most at the high school over coaching track when Landon throws in he's looking forward to coaching himself except in basketball. Dillon and Landon walking out with boxes and bags in hand Talking of their interest in Outlaw Star the animated series and celebrating, even with Dillon's girl Veronika, Landon starts by saying "So how should we celebrate our first night of adult life, we could celebrate by watching tons of anime, especially Outlaw Star?" Cody Jarvis as Landon - Up on High Ground TV Series 2014.png|Landon proposes celebrating Up on High Ground TV Series 2014 First Scene of the TV series Up on High Ground-moving-box.png|Moving with boxes and bags in hand''' Up on High Ground TV Series 2014 First Scene of the TV series Up on High Ground - Brayden Patterson.png|'Dillon Magnum' Up on High Ground TV Series 2014 First Scene of the TV series Up on High Ground - Cody Jarvis.png|'Landon Lofton' Act Two Landon Lofton The roommates walk into the kitchen of their newly moved in apartment after returning from a movie. "A successful move in day completed! And celebrated with an awesome choice of movie (sarcastic). Maybe nextime we can see one that doesnt skip scenes or cut out halfway through or mute through the most important scene imaginable and then speed through the credits" Dillon downlplays the movie not being that bad when Landon says "I hate to see what your girlfriend Veronika would have thought if you saw it with her" emphasizing they should of just watched outlaw star." Moments later, Landon changes the subject to asking Dillon if he's excited for his first day of high school again tomorrow, when Dillon says "I'll just have to make sure I say a prayer before going. I've never done anything like this before. I'll only survive with God's support." Landon admits to giving Dillon a hard time and asks what's for dinner, needing something in his stomach to appease his brain. Are-You-excited-for-your-first-day-of-highschool-tomorrow-Up on High Ground - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|Are you excited for your first day of high school tomorrow? Act Three Inside Mr. Stu Charles classroom we see students queitly receiving papers returned to them from the teacher while Sydney talks on her phone. Sydney Ashdown "If we get there early we can sit in the back to spy on Shane and Londyn. Oh and Melody will be there to get inside information from Shane on liking Londyn or you Savvy" Prior to Principal Guidry walking into the class to introduce Dillon Sydney finishes up her phone call with no interuption from the teacher or class as if she's got the socially superior prowess of owning the class. Principal Guidry "Hi Stu. Hello class, i'd like to take a minute and introduce you to Mr. Dillon Magnum. Dillon's actually studying to be one of our school counselors and he's going to be observing different aspects of our class, he's going to be shadowing different teachers here in our school and following me from time to time. So Mr. Charles where would you like Dillon to sit?" Dillon goes to the back of the class after Mr. Charles asks if the back would be sufficient when he then resumes his review of the class recieving their tests back, many students struggling with question 10. Enter Savannah Swanson, the popular girl who like Sydney has the socially superior prowess of owning the class by calling Sydney back to tell her shes entering Mr. Charles class and to come sit by her as she walks in the hallway to arrive there. Savannah Swanson Savannah arrives and interupts Mr. Charles speaking and workflow of the test when he says "Savannah i'm glad you finally decided to join the class". She says "sorry! my makeup just wasnt working out for me today, got to get it perfect for class" Sydney and Savannah blatently resume a conversation together while Mr. Charles continues where he was interupted by Savannah. Savannah says to Sydney "He's kinda of cute, not as cute as my boyfriend though." Sydney in her regular speaking voince and not even attempting to whisper repsponds to Savannah. Mr. Chalres eventually intercepts their conversation and asks Savannah to answer the question even though Erin has raised her hand to answer. Savannah says "Why don't you have Ms. Smarty pants ginger answer, she seems so eager to answer." Erin O'Byrne "Excuse me...What did you call me?" are Erin's first words we see her speak in a acusatory tone towards Savannah. The exchange of words is somewhat short but is evident to Dillon observing and writing down that theres a fued between the two girls. Dillon exasperated says to himself "This should be interesting" Mr. Stu Charles is seen for a second time in the last few minutes to be putting his hand on student Teagan's shoulder when she again wiggles away uncomfortably. Mr. Stu Charles Classroom-Episode-1- Up on High Ground.jpg|Mr. Stu Charles Classroom Principal Guidry Introduces Dillon to class-Up on High Ground - 2014 .png|Principal Guidry Introduces Dillon to class Sydney gets up to move to move by Savannah without permission - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|Sydney boldly moves to sit by Savannah without permission Sydney and Savannah have a conversation while the teacher speaks.png|Sydney and Savannah have a conversation while the teacher speaks Act Four Principal Guidry introduces Dillon Magnum as an eventual counselor to teachers Neil Rowley and Counselor Kaidence in a board room also used as a break room for eating lunch. Dillon makes it a point to pray first and foremost over his food before shaking the hands personally of Counselor Kaidence and Mr. Neil Rowley. Kaidence states she believes she recognizes Dillon from the praise team at Calvary church off of Highway 94 and honestly doesn't attend often finding it hard to be there regularly. Counselor Kaidence Crews, mentions to Dillon that he will be working with her and Michael Blake on the counseling team when she realizes she needs to leave and not be late for being in a class. Dillon gets a call from Landon and asks how his day is going. Dillon introduced by Principal Guidry to the teachers in the boardroom - Up on High Ground - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|Dillon introduced by Principal Guidry to the teachers in the boardroom Teachers in the boardroom welcome Dillon as an intern -Up on High Ground - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|Teachers in the boardroom welcome Dillon as an intern Mr. Neil Rowley with an introductory handshake to Dillon -Up on High Ground - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|Mr. Neil Rowley with an introductory handshake to Dillon Act Five Principal Guidry and Dillon are walking through an empty school hallway about to enter Mr. Rowley's class discussing how that class has had a lot of challenging students. Mr. Neil has been able to persevere by using disiplinary actions. While Principal Guidry feels Dillon will really enjoy his class and get a lot out of it Dillon's body language appears to be hesitent. Furthermore Princiapl Guidry tells Dillon to make sure he takes a break when he's coaching track. Dillon opens the door to arrive at Mr. Rowley's class when Mr. Rowley stops teaching and asks him if sitting over in a certain area works. Mr. Rowley continues teaching and asks if anyone in the class can tell him about frog anatomy? Savannah says "Gross and who actually cares" responsding to that comment Mr. Rowley says "You do if you want to pass Sophmore year! I'm sorry but whitty banter and charm will not help you graduate." Savannah then comments to Sydney about what he (Mr. Neil) just said to her, when Erin interjects and starts a war on words in yet another but separate classroom feud between the two girls Erin and Savannah. Mr. Neil comments queitly to Dillon at his desk "As you can see we hav some dicipline problems in this class." Dillon muses "Yeah I can see that" Mr. Neil continues "Now ever since Erin became the drama class president, she and Savannah have been at each others throats. Now I don't know if anything more meets the eye, but those two are trouble. If you need to know about anything that goes on in this class just let me know okay?" Principal Guidry advises Dillon that Mr. Rowley's class has a lot of challenging students - Up on High Ground.png|Principal Guidry advises Dillon that Mr. Rowley's class has a lot of challenging students Dillon arrives at Mr.Neil's classroom - Up on High Ground.png|Dillon opens the door to arrive at Mr. Rowley's classroom Savannah gives an appalled smirk towards Erin for interjecting .png|Savannah gives an appalled smirk towards Erin for interjecting Erin, the smart girl with red hair and freckles rivals the popular girl and after being readily ignited concern is kindling within her. Up on High Ground.png|Erin, the smart girl with red hair and freckles rivals the popular girl and after being readily ignited concern is kindling within her As you can see we hav some dicipline problems in this class Up on High Ground - 2014 Brayden Patterson Productions.png|As you can see we have some discipline problems in this class Act Six Mrs. Hialeah sets the tone with an emotionally driven statement towards her students to succeed. Mrs. Hialeah "A teacher who's passion for students inspires them to go that extra step. Apply to college, with the intent of doing more than just a job, but graduate with a final step towards a life changing line of work. I will mold your mind and your thought process to one that will suceed." Sitting in the wings of the classroom Dillon and Principal Guidry, whom says afterward to her class "That was a wonderful modivational speach to kickoff this new schoolyear, thanks Mrs. Hialeah". Gudry then tells Dillon he has other things he needs to catchup on and he would like for Dillon to stay here in Mrs. Hialeah's class to observe. Thea Swanson the little freshman sister of Savannah Swanson says outloud "I'm still not exactly sure what last hours math exaclty means. I mean when somethings missing from the equasion. why is that considered algebra when soethings not there. Khalil blurts out "Here we go again" looking at Erin who points back at him in agreement. when Savannah tries to back her up and throw a smrt girl comment towards Erin who will "Figure it out" Erin replies that she was lsitening and it just takes her a minute to process so much stupid all at once. Two other students Teagan and Melody put an emphasis on the ongoing fued between the two girls Erin and Savannah asking the lord to grant these two girls some dignity this school year when Melody finishes with I'll be praying for ya Savannah. Mrs. Hialeah sets the tone. Actress Sarah Cotton- Up on High Ground.png|Mrs. Hialeah sets the tone with her students Griffin Sundin front and center of class- Up on High Ground TV Pilot.png|Griffin Sundin front and center of class Students at East Valley academy Up on High Ground TV Pilot.png|Students at East Valley Academy Students Teagan and Melody from behind Savannah and Thea put an emphasis on the ongoing fued between smarts and dumb blondes.png|Students Teagan and Melody from behind Savannah and Thea put an emphasis on the ongoing fued between smarts and dumb blondes Jessica Jordan as Thea Swanson discussing her dislike for Algebra openly in class - Season 1 - Up on High Ground TV.png|Thea Swanson discussing her dislike for algebra openly in class Act Seven Landon and Dillon are both sitting on the couch in their apartment when Dillon comments how he's worn out. He says "Wow! What a week. And on top of that Saturday was crazy with extra orientations, paperwork, and moments of reflecting on everything that went on at school." Landon then senses his slight despair and pain with students stating. "Just don’t reflect too much. I know you’re training to be a counselor but you got to learn how to hold back some of your reflecting." Dillon isn't amused and says funny a bit sarcastically back when Landon tells him he's being somewhat serious and if he thinks this week was rough just wait util halfway through the semester. "By that time the kids can’t wait to get out of school and they don’t hesitate to show it either." Dillon winders and then asks Landon "How do you know? This is your first year working as a coach at East Valley." Landon has heard plenty of stories in the break room from teachers adding he used to go there for high school and can’t imagine things have changed too much. Landon adds "you’ll get used to it and the kids will get used to you." Dillon hesitantly agrees and then asks Landon if he's met their neighbors yet. since Landon hasn't me them Dillon thinks its a good idea to introduce themselves. Dillon and Landon are then seen at the front door waiting for someone to answer while they quickly play Rock–paper–scissors to see who talks and introduces who first. A young pre-teen girl named Roxy answers the door and asks Who the two of them are, then proceeds to ask if they have any kids to play with. She says one second and closes the door to get her mother Jaris who initially asks if she can help the two of them eventually is all smiles and greets the two at the front door with warmth as their new neighbors. Griffin Sundin Coming into the apartment through the hallway door Griffin catches the last moments of the two neighbors, but is unable to get in on the introductions. Griffin asks if they are nice neighbors when Jaris responds "They seemed Nice". Landon tells Dillon you have to learn to cut back on the reflecting.png|Landon tells Dillon you have to learn to cut back on the reflecting Neighbor introductions at the Sundin apartment.png|Neighbor introductions at the Sundin apartment Matthew Becker - Up on High Ground.png|Were they nice neighbors? Courtni Aries as Jaris Sundin - Up on High Ground TV.png|They seemed nice Act Eight Dillon and Landon are unpacking many more boxes in a small room and find an East Valley pennant from Landon's days at the school. Landon asks Dillon "You think we weird-ed them out too much" talking about the neighbors. Several momentary flashbacks and moments of the two roommates are shown unpacking boxes falling asleep on separate couches while they watch TV. Fatigued, the two are awoken the next morning realizing they're late for school while the TV is still on. 1-episode-Act-8-Dillon-and-Landon-unpack-East-Valley-Pennant-Up on High Ground TV.png|Dillon and Landon unpack and find an East Valley Pennant 1-episode-Act-8-Cody Jarvis as Landon Lofton - Up on High Ground.png|Landon leads the way from unpacking to relaxing on the couch 1-episode-Act-8-Dillon-and-Landon-Fall-Asleep-unpacking-Up on High Ground.png|Dillon and Landon fall asleep unpacking Act Eight-Landon Lofton after a long day of unpacking shows his fatigue sitting on the couch before falling asleep.png|Landon after a long day of unpacking shows his fatigue sitting on the couch before falling asleep Act Eight-Dillon Magnum sitting on the couch before falling asleep.png|Dillon Magnum sitting on the couch before falling asleep Act Nine An Interlude of time passes showing students Erin and Miri getting out of a car while a student shows being a gentlemen towards the two by opening the door for them. Erin tells Miri "Did you know Dillon is teaching our class today? This should be interesting" Miri agrees and says "Oh God student teachers! Our student teacher last year sucked, Jarrod Hopkins he was a complete loser! I could have died numerous torturous deaths during that guys class" Erin agrees as the two walk toward their lockers. Hayley Sundin Hayley Sundin opens her locker and says with a big smile. "I can't believe freshman year is finally here!" Then happy that her locker is next to Miri's as Miri spays perfume to scent the locker area where they're located. Act Ten Dillon walks to where Landon is watching TV at their apartment Dillon "Whew, what a day! How did you get home before me?" Landon responds that "Basketball practice got out early. So what’s up?" Dillon proceeds to tell Landon that he just found out more about the Erin and Savannah quandaries and how Erin and Savannah are always at each other’s throats in class. Landon agrees that "They’re hard to miss." "From what I’ve been told their issues really got started once Erin was promoted to president of the drama club." Dillon is still puzzled as to why they have so many issues, stating "Savannah is easily one of the most popular girls in the school and Erin seems happy just keeping to herself and her drama club. What do they have to bother each other with?" Landon points out from what he sees Savannah is jealous about Erin’s smartness and Erin is jealous of Savannah’s popularity. "I guess just the typical girl things." Next a discusson between Dillon calling Landon over to his laptop ensues where Dillon wants to show him a picture and message from Bogroe about him needing a place to say trying to convince Landon to let Bogroe be the third roomate with them. Act Eleven Act Twelve Act Thirteen Act Fourteen Act Fifteen Memorable quotes Cast Starring Dillon Magnum — Brayden Patterson Landon Lofton — Cody Jarvis Savannah Swanson — Rylee Cravens Bartholowmew Bogroe — Billy Patricks Erin O'Byrne — Erin Morris Sydney Ashdown — Sydney Thomas Griffin Sundin — Matthew Becker Also starring Hayley Sundin — Molly Cravens Thea Swanson — Jessica Jordan Neil Rowley — Neil McDonald Principal Guidry — Joe McGettigan Miri Cyanne — Malissa Williams Londyn Downey — Brianna Langford Hialeah Oxendine — Sarah Cotton Jaris Sundin — Courtni Aries Veronika Earney — Emma Mitchell Kaidence Crews — Jamie Fritz Roxy Sundin — Aliyah Studt Khalil Burris — Lawson Burris Teagan Janney — Stephanie Swink Tessa Stockton — Taylor Vandelicht Ellie Cross — Tessa Drake Shane Sumner — Conner Lee Melody Hull — Ashley Pavlige Stu Charles — Charles Heuvelman Guest stars Juliana/Best Friend — Emily Livaudais Jacob Poncher — Ryan Beyda Background information Story and Script Bryan Kreutz was so fond of how this episode's narrative belatedly introduces Dillon's twin neighbor students separately, Hayley and Griffin, and not with their mother Jaris who is first seen with Roxy at the front door. Originally Hayley's scripted lines almost word for word were what Griffin ended up saying in the final cut when he's introduced to balance out having a male there instead of Hayley being the third girl present for the first showing of their apartment. When writing for subsequent episodes for Up on High Ground, he chose to introduce guest starring characters who were family of the main stars relatively late in the episode in a similar way that Joanna Ferbrache did with these two supporting roles in this pilot. He commented, "One of the tricks I learned from directing and re-watching 'Superiority of the High and Mighty Kind-ness' again was that they didn't introduce Hayley and Griffin together like you would expect being twins and only in a curious tone for Griffin and young happy feel for Hayley until seven or eight acts in." Production All scenes involving students were filmed during the last two weeks of the quick four-week production schedule, since this episode was a new pilot to precede all other episodes and had to air first for the series to begin in the fall. The episode was the quickest full production schedule from beginning to end out of every episode taped for the series. Bryan Kreutz and Joanna Ferbrache were both keen on having Brianna Langford play the part of Londyn in their re-added and expanded Mr.Stu classroom scene. The writers were willing to adjust the schedule in order to accommodate the actress, however decided to shoot without her in the scene since Sydney originally eludes to Melody spying on Londyn and it would be unusual for her to say that if Londyn was in the classroom. Londyn would later have an appearance in the episode where Melody is asking Shane if he likes Brianna's character Londyn more than Savannah while she's sitting there to round the sub-plot out. Originally this episode contains no teaser, beginning instead with the opening credit sequence. For the syndicated version and streaming version that aired of this episode, a teaser is formed out of the first several minutes of the episode proper, ending with Dillon and Landon leaving their first apartment with boxes and bags to invite Veronika and go see a movie together as a celebration. Credits sequences This episode is the only one with the credits scrolling up instead of the text fading, as was done in the other 8 episodes. In its original airing, the main cast members were credited only with their names and not alongside their character's credits. This was done because, on its original airing, it was billed as a television pilot and Supervising Producer Joe McGettigan loathed the credits length of time as well as the all the guest actors names appearance as lower thirds following the opening title sequence. Unlike other episodes, this episodes font and color for the Writers and Directors credits at the beginning is slightly different in that its an aqua blue/green not the blue font or Up on High Ground square logo name plates from episodes 2 through 4. Sets and props Several familiar props were used and often associated with the character. Erin O'Byrne had a phone conversation with best friend Miri in the episode Friends, Family, and Freeloaders, Part 2 ''where she used her laptop in a relaxing chair. Every classroom scene she was in the laptop was with her, starting with this 1st episode. Mr. Neil was always using or carrying his purple and yellow 1960's science book to support his teaching as a prop. The science book was Bryan Kreutz's grandfathers and given to actor Neil McDonald at the beginning of the series. Neil returned it to Bryan shortly after the series was ended. Every classroom scene he was apart of the science book was with him, starting with this 1st episode. There were very few temporary sets as most were used at a location. One notable set was the extensive Dee Jay equipment connected to Bogroe's Synthesizer. This was used in the lower storage area of the apartment complex for the episode ''Underlying agreements. The same lights used within Bogroe's Dee Jay equipment were used in this episode. Another temporary group of set pieces were the East Valley Academy life-size poster pieces seen directly behind the show choir and the projected East Valley Logo above them in the auditorium for the graduation in the final episode, also used in the school board room meetings. This was being designed already by Sara Lin, the production designer for this episode, but was not used since the show choir was not mentioned yet chronologically in order being the 1st episode. The design was also in a varied fashion on the East Valley Black and Yellow Pennant Landon has when unloading boxes seen halfway through this episode. This was later used again in Hayley Sundin's room above her bed in the final scene ever taped for the episode Gone, But not Forgotten. Links *IMDB - Episode 1 *TV.com - Episode 1